Mission: Scorose
by rosevioletsmile123
Summary: I apologize for the horrible title. Sick of hearing his sister's complaints about Scorpius "Scorpion" Malfoy, Hugo Weasley decides to take matters into his own hands. With the help of his best friend (and cousin), Lily, a scheming James and Freddie, a relationship-wise Lucy, and Albus, he might just be able to bring the two together. Rose/Scorpius, from the perspective of Hugo.


**Mission: Scorose**

**Summary: Sick of hearing his sister's complaints about Scorpius "Scorpion" Malfoy, Hugo Weasley decides to take matters into his own hands. With the help of his best friend (and cousin), Lily, a scheming James and Freddie, a relationship-wise Lucy, and Albus, he might just be able to bring the two together. Rose/Scorpius, from the perspective of Hugo Weasley.**

**AN: Please review and offer constructive criticism. **

**Chapter 1: Homework Frustrations and Fireplace Chats**

I, Hugo Weasley, am a man with a mission. A mission to complete my charms essay. However, I cannot complete such a task when my sister, Rose, is chattering constantly beside me. "Ten O's. I have ten O's, Hugo! We'll just see Scorpius bloody Malfoy try and top that." She waved her O.W.L. results in front of my face, causing my hand to slip.

"Rose, move!" I shoved her hand out of my face and looked down at my parchment. The essay was almost complete, but now there was a huge black glob on it. The bad thing about using quills is that they don't erase. "Now I have to start all over again!"

"Relax, you have all the information down, you just need to recopy it," Rose said.

"Easy for you to say, you don't have to recopy all of your homework," I grumbled.

"Oh, thanks for reminding me, Hugo! I should start on it right now. All I have to do is my Transfiguration and Potions essays. Which reminds me, Scorpius said he got an O on his last Potions essay, rubbed it in my face, the bastard, but I bet he was lying. I mean, he didn't even show me his paper!" She flailed her arms and tossed her bushy red hair for emphasis. "But I'll surely beat him this time. I've got plenty of days left before school begins to-"

I cut her off there, gently placing a hand over her mouth. "Shut up about Scorpion Malfoy already! Not all of us can do our homework at the last minute."

It was a joke in our family that Rose and I had received the opposite genes. She had bushy red hair, while mine was flat and brown. She was loud and dramatic, while I was more reserved. Another thing about my sister and I was our different study habits. She, having inherited my father's work ethic but my mother's brains, completed all assignments at the very last minute, still managing to achieve near-perfect grades. I, on the other hand, had my father's intelligence but my mother's work ethic. This is not to say that I (or my dad) am dumb, but I actually need to work, which I cannot do if my sister is complaining about Scorpion Malfoy.

"Fine, I'm going." Rose sounded slightly hurt, but she left the room without complaint. I reached into the desk I was sitting at and pulled out another sheet of parchment. I put my quill on the parchment, but I could not write. Something was bothering me.

I dipped my quill into the ink and glanced at my ruined essay. The blob had obscured only a few words and thankfully I could still see most of it. I began to write. _Cheering charms are useful spells which heighten the mood of the reader. This is beneficial because –_

I set down the quill, massaging my temple. Sometimes Rose gave me a headache. I looked around the family study, needing a distraction. There were books lining the wall, from _The Tales of Beedle and the Bard_ to _Hogwarts, A History_ (or "Mummy's Exposition Book," as Dad liked to call it). I picked _A History of Magic_ off the shelves and tried to read a passage on the Great Goblin Wars of the 12th Century, but the pounding in my head increased (strange, as I usually loved the subject of goblin wars. I could even sit through Binn's lecture on the subject, which is no easy task, but even I start to tire of hours and hours of Binn's droning). I put the book back on the shelf.

Then I pulled out some drawing pencils and a new sheet of parchment. When books failed, I turned to drawing to relieve stress. I set pencil to parchment, but when I began my sketch, I started with an oval and scribbles that resembled Rose's hairline. "Uggh." I slapped my hand to my forehead and set down the pencils and parchment, returning to my essay. It was hopeless, as Rose's complaints about Scorpion Malfoy filled my head. _"Hugo, Scorpius scored higher than me on my History of Magic exam! I knew everything on that test; he must have cheated. Hugo! Why didn't you tell me Scorpius made the Raveclaw Quidditch team? Where's James; I need to borrow his broom NOW. Hugo, I got a 105% on my exam! Who's the smart one now, Scorpius?" _It was always Scorpius, Scorpius, Scorpius!

I needed to talk to someone. My parents and Rose, obviously, were out of the question. My mum would tell me that it was okay, Rose was just going through a teenager phase and she would be over it soon enough. My dad would titter nervously. I knew that he couldn't see anything wrong with Scorpion besides him being the child of Draco Malfoy (to him, Malfoy=Satan), but he was typically inclined to agree with Rose.

I looked around the room once more. Of course! The fireplace! _I'll chat with Lily_, I thought. She always took my mind of stressors like Rose and homework. I bent down by the fireplace and threw down the floo powder, causing the flames to glow green. "The Potter residence!" I shouted, putting my head into the flames. I felt the curious sensation of my upper body being detached from my lower as my head spun in the flames. Other fireplaces flashed by, but I could not distinguish a single one. My poor head was aching more than beforehand as the Potter kitchen came into view. A figure was sitting at the table reading _The Prophet_, messy black hair appearing above the pages. "Oi!" I said, and the figure turned. Uncle Harry.

He set down the paper on the table and knelt by the fireplace. "Hugo? Lily's busy with her homework, but I can call her down if you want."

I considered making Lily suffer the torment of not being able to complete her essay, but I decided against it. "No, that's all right. I actually wanted to talk to you."

"To me?" Uncle Harry sounded slightly surprised. I made a mental note to talk to him more often. "Well, what's up, Hugo?"

"I can't complete my ruddy charms essay and I want to get it finished today."

"And that's a problem?" Uncle Harry smiled.

"Of course it is! If I don't finish it today, I'll never get it done! It's all Rose's fault, too."

"What did Rose do this time?"

"She won't shut up about Scorpius Malfoy! And now every time I try to write a word, or read a book, or draw a simple picture, all I can hear is 'I got one more point on that test than Scorpius, Hugo!' or 'How dare Scorpius beat me in the Potions final! He must have added extra gurdyroot when I wasn't looking!'"

"Harry?" That was my aunt Ginny's voice. "What's going on? Who're you talking to?"

"Just Hugo, Ginny," Harry shouted back.

"Well, tell him Lily can't be bothered. She's working on her essays."

"What, Mum?" Lily's voice joined Aunt Ginny's.

"Never you mind. Hugo will floo back when you're done with your essay." I heard Lily huff in the background.

Turning his attention back to me, Uncle Harry looked thoughtful. "So Rose and Scorpius fight a lot? She constantly talks about him?" Uncle Harry was playing dumb now. Scorpion and his second oldest son, Al, were best friends and Rose and Al talked to each other on a regular basis. There was no way that he didn't have the slightest inkling about Rose and Scorpion's relationship.

I decided to humor my uncle. "Yes, and I am sick of it!"

"Well, I was in a similar situation when I was your age. My two best friends, your parents, were constantly fighting and driving me up a wall." He smiled and his green eyes twinkled in reminiscence. For a second I thought he may have forgotten about me, but he continued. "They were constantly bickering, but sometimes he was all she would talk about, even if it was angrily."

"But that's different," I retorted. "Scorpion isn't my friend, he's Al's, and Rose doesn't hate him part of the time, she hates him all the time."

"Sometimes when two people can't express how they feel, they end up exploding at one another. I remember, during the Yule Ball my fourth year –" And he was off, describing a situation my sister and I had heard hundreds of times before. When we were younger, my parents told us the story of Princess Jean and Prince Billy. Prince Billy (Dad, if you couldn't already tell) wanted to ask the beautiful Princess Jean (Mum, obviously) to the grand ball, but he was too late. So, (Mum usually skipped the part about the evil sorcerer, Vicky) they had a huge fight. The moral of the whole story was to live life to its fullest. "-So, they had a big fight because Ron was afraid to tell Hermione how he felt."

"But it's not attraction that makes her despise Scorpius,"I reminded him. Sometimes, remembering his school days got Uncle Harry sidetracked. "They keep competing and she always tries to outdo him, and no matter if she fails or succeeds, she keeps me from doing my homework. Today her O.W.L. scores came and she kept talking about how she was going to beat Scorpion in every subject."

"What did she get?"

"Ten O's and an A in History of Magic. I wish Rose would stop being so competitive." I knew how unhealthy competition was for my sister. Rose took it to an unnatural level, especially with Scorpius.

"Well, maybe there's a reason Rose is being so competitive with Scorpius."

"She's insane?"

"Well, besides that."

I knew Uncle Harry wanted me to really think about what he said, but only one response came to mind and it was so far-fetched that I didn't even bother saying it. "So how do I get her to stop bothering me?" It was time to get straight to the point. We would be having dinner soon and Rose would interrogate me about my conversation with Uncle Harry.

"Maybe you should try solving the problem of her competitiveness." I gawked at Uncle Harry. He must have known that was an impossible feat. "All right, all right, maybe you should have a talk with Rose and ask her to stop bothering you."

I heard a banging sound. "That coming from your end?" Uncle Harry shook his head. "I think Mum;s calling me to dinner. Err… thanks."

I was about to go, but Uncle Harry stopped me. "Wait a second, Hugo, I have one more thing to tell you." I raised my eyebrows, signaling for him to continue quickly. "Once your Mum and Dad got together, they didn't bicker as much. She stopped complaining about him excessively, too. Remember that. Bye."

I jerked myself out of the fireplace, once more traveling through several others before reaching my own. One thing Uncle Harry had said echoed in my mind as I made my way to dinner. A possible solution to my homework and Rose problem. _"They didn't bicker as much."_

**AN: Thanks for reading if you made it this far. Again, please review and check out my other story, **_**The Next Generation vs Lord Voldemort's Regime**_**. Thanks!**


End file.
